whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lhandren
Lhandren, Lord of Foulness, is a Dauntain of the Typhoid Doom. Overview He is the first among all Dauntain, the most feared and dangerous. Lhandren is rumored to have destroyed more Kithain than all other Dauntain combined. He is known to have been a sidhe at one time, before his fall destroyed any resemblance he may have had to his kith. Lhandren was a great prince of the House Eiluned. He was said to be kind and just to his subjects, always careful to be the best ruler he could be. But one thing frightened him above all others: Aging. For some reason, even staying in a freehold didn't keep him young. He emerged from his Chrysalis as a childling, grew to wilder age, and finally became a grump. All this happened despite his best efforts to hold it off. He tried everything: new applications of the Arts, quests for lost Treasures... he even turned to Ravaging for the Glamour he needed to maintain his youth. At length, he sought a cure among the Prodigal Children of Lilith. In so doing, he abandoned his realm to fall to the outside forces which menaced it. This fall from grace echoed throughout his flesh, his blood, and the realm over which he ruled. As is normal for fae, their health is reflected in the health of their land. Despite the measures he had taken to prevent it, he still aged. Finally, his realm nearly fell due to his inattention and the changes he had inflicted on himself. The fall of his domain and the vampiric blood combined to transform Lhandren into a monstrous avatar of Banality. His fae mien warped and changed into that of an ancient, withered old man. His soul changed along with his body and he now despises the fae for the mortality he was never able to dispel. He still drinks the blood of vampires whenever he can to maintain his age, although this only increases Banality's hold on him. He no longer ages, however. His preferred method of dealing with Kithain is to blast them with the new powers he gained in his quest for immortality. In addition to the normal Arts he learned as Kithain, he also possesses some vampiric Disciplines that give him heightened strength and speed, various magical-seeming abilities which are powered by Banality itself, sharpened senses, and the ability to warp minds to his will. He has also learned some Dauntain Agendas. Despite his frail appearance, he is extremely dangerous. Lhandren is part Ghoul (to a powerful Tremere who wishes to study the fae) and entirely Dauntain. His desire to destroy others Kithain is only exceeded by his desire for eternal life. He hopes to find a more permanent means of immortality in the future and has heard rumors of a cabal of beings that are truly immortal; they cannot even die. This information came to him by way of a rare bit of old Egyptian writing which he managed to obtain from his contacts within the Arcanum. This manuscript is the only reason he has not turned to the vampiric Embrace (which to him would truly indicate failure). If he succeeds in his mad bid for true immortality, there is no telling what havoc he may wreak upon Kithain everywhere. Image In mortal seeming, Lhandren appears to be a normal human in his mid-to-late 20s, although his fae mien appears to be an excessively ancient man with wispy hair and bony features. Despite this, he is extremely strong and durable, and he moves with deceptive agility. His favored clothing is very conservative. Equipment He often carries a very functional sword cane with a blade of cold iron. Personal Lhandren is bitter because of his rapid aging and he expects to be Undone at any time as a result. He will do anything he can to forestall this fate, even to the point of Ravaging any human or Kithain within arm's reach. He hasn't forgotten the loss of his place in Kithain society and he blames the Kithain for this. For their rejection, he has sworn vengeance upon all kiths unto the end of Glamour. In fact, if he can bring that about, he will be happy to do so... if only to gain his vengeance. References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 85-87. Category:Dauntain (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Unseelie (CTD)